metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Galactic Federation
Redirect I don't know how, but any chance someone could add a redirect to Galactic Space Federation?GreenAiden555 22:33, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :Done. See to learn how to do redirects.--Richard 22:45, 6 September 2007 (UTC) The GF's Corruption? Yes, an anon. I may or may not join at a future point, but I had something I wanted to point out: evidence of the GF's corruption extends beyond Fusion- you can find some in Metroid Prime: Hunters, as well. Remember Sylux? How ALL of his equipment is stolen top-secret Federation prototypes? Well, doesn't one of Hunters' scans refer to the Shock Coils' technology as "illegal"? If it's illegal, WHY is it being used in a top-secret government prototype weapons system? Unless they're using the cloak of secrecy to break laws they passed themselves to give themselves an edge. I swear, with every new game, they're making the GF less and less flattering... 21:51, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Alternately, the tech could have been made illegal sometime after Sylux stole it. Maybe the Feds saw him cause a whole bunch of destruction with it and decided against making any more. Only a theory. ...[[User:TwistedNerve|''TwistedNerve]]... 22:48, 3 December 2008 (UTC) All goverments are corrupt. It is all a matter of degree. I'd say that they are trying to give themselves an edge. 'Metroidhunter32' 00:39, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Conflicting Symbols This page has recently received a picture of a Federation symbol from the 2002 manga. But the Federation's logo in Metroid Prime 2 and Prime is different, resembling a thick cross, and is featured on the troopers visors and all over Norion. Which is the real one? User:Tuckerscreator 15:16 26 April 2009 What we have here is simply the result of two groups simultaneously developing the same fiction. Retro gave the pirates hands under their claws, while the manga made the claws attached to their bodies. Retro gave Ridley three fingers, while the manga gave him four. Retro invented one logo for the Feds, while the manga invented another. The real problem comes from trying to decide which is 'canon'--the manga does feature characters and events from the old Nintendo Power comic, and most manga tie-ins are considered "below" the games when contradictions occur... but Retro wasn't even originally part of Nintendo. Prime is, for all intents and purposes, a fangame--a DAMN well-made one, but a fangame none the less. So what we really have is determining whether a fangame or a fanfic is more canon than the other. I'm inclined to take a game over a manga, considering this is a videogame series... and we know for sure that the Prime games "really happened", while there's still debate over the manga series. Zero Mission even gave Ridley three fingers like in Prime, and did that whole "ship crashing" thing to reconciliate Prime's scan stating that it "survived her mission to Zebes"... and ZM was actually made by the main Japanese Ninty people, was it not? And you can't deny Meta Ridley's influence on the robotic clone thing. TL;DR: Prime > Manga in canonicity when they contradict each other. Dazuro 22:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with you. The game will probably to take greater canon authority over the manga. I won't even get into my own doubt's of the manga's canonicity now, but I do agree that the game should take greater stock. But back to the previous subject, what should we do with the picture then? Should we replace it with the GF logo from the games? User:Tuckerscreator 15:38 26 April 2009 :it is possible that symbol (which i haven't seen) is the insignia for that branch of the GF Military If you are going to participate in the talk pages, then it will be best for you to create an account and sign in as such. As for the symbol: It resembles a cross, with the two bars thickned outward. It is present on the troopers's visors in Metroid Prime 2. Let me show you. The GF insignia is the same shape as the visor. It has to be their symbol because it is also all over the place on Norion. As Dazuro said, when the manga and the game conflict, the game takes greater stock. User:Tuckerscreator 16:00 10 May 2009 are you sure that is the symbol of the entire federation and not just the marines (Norion being primarily a military base) At this point, there is simply not enough information to put either way, but given Retro's almost blatant disregard for the manga, I assume that they meant it to stand for the entire Federation as whole. But there is simply not enough information this point, though it likely may be revealed in the next game. User:Tuckerscreator 16:21 10 May 2009 No, I think that is a good point. One seems to represent the Marines, the Police, and the GF. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:15, 11 May 2009 (UTC) SAMUS HERSELF had it on her Suit. Remember, when she pressed it on Phaaze, to prevent total corruption? It's a sign of the whole Federation. See this http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:PED_suit_Bryyo.png file! 01:07, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question Does the GF knew the Luminoth exist? Cause in the one of troopers logs it states he is going to an alien building. I just thought it would be wierd if they claimed a planet that they didn`t know about.(Quadraxis Prime 11:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC)) I don't think that GF ever "claimed" the planet. I don't know what depth they knew about the Luminoth, only that they at least vaguely knew about the war. They certainly knew about them by the events of MP3C, though. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I admit thats one thing I over looked. I still think its odd that they didn`t knew what was in there own space.(Quadraxis Prime 21:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC)) Isn't the Luminoth now in an alliance with the GF,Because the whole reason they found Phazon was because of Aether.General Q-Nek 01:38, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Not neccesarily. There may have been info sharing, but that doesn't mean there's an alliance just because of phazon. Even though there probably is some sort of alliance...--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC) 2000? SUrely it's something like.. twenty-exty.. 200x or something.. Corrupt ambitions Well you know how the GF could be corrupted? Well I think the mysterious over-seeing person mentioned in the GF article could be a character sort of like Palpatine from Star Wars... how he secretly is a Sith lord while pretending to work for the Republic. The guy could influence all the 'corrupt' actions by the GF. TantrumDog 10:12, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think the Dispatch's dialogue from the sequence break in ''Metroid Fusion (the one where you do complex shinesparks to skip the Diffusion Missile) breaks that argument. First, he wants to tell Samus about his plan, and second, he's not a high enough ranking to bypass the computer. RA 1 04:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Humans role in the GF My theory is that Humanity was not a part of the galactic federation from the start and they are a later addition.